I don't give a damn anymore
by Cookie-TheDestroyer
Summary: Temporarily discontinued because I'm currently unable to continue, the ideas for this story just aren't coming even though I know where I want it to go... May be removed.
1. Monday  Introduction

A/N I wrote this when given a challenge by a friend involving writing FF while listening to my songs on shuffle. Anyway, this first chapter is just the intro, the next chapters will be longer. Enjoy ~

I was fed up of not knowing if Gui truly loved me so in the end I'd decided I'd just meet up with him and reveal my true identity, I didn't want to lose him but if I did well that was that. I shoved the gaming helmet on my head maybe a little too ferociously, and Gui seemed a little scared as I immediately PMed him saying 'we need to talk.'

He stared at me scaredly as I pinned him to a wall.  
>"What does his most royal highness want?" he asked me.<br>"Gui, I want to meet up in real life," I growled. His eyes widened at the suggestion.  
>"B-but before now you-<br>"I don't give a damn anymore, I need to know if you really feel about me the way you say you do!"  
>"Prince what're you trying to say?" Gui whispered not his normal in game goofy self.<br>"I-I-I…" I stuttered staring into his eyes as he stared back into mine.  
>"Are you saying you… you really love me?" Gui whispered. I let go of him turning away and running away. But before he was totally out of sight I yelled to him "I'll meet you in the coffee shop around the corner from XXX University. Next Friday."<p> 


	2. Monday  Training in the ice fields

A/N I thought I ought to update this story since the intro wasn't very thrilling. Enjoy ~

We met up with (ran into) the rest of the team.  
>"Where've you two been?" Yulian asked as we readied to go out and train, it was very rare that we all got to train together (And I'd nearly gone and FORGOTTEN!)<br>"Gui was showing me one of the new songs for the band." She immediately forgave us since it involved earning money and not spending it. Gui kept glancing at me nervously as the rest of us made our way toward the ice fields planning to slay Yeti's and other monsters out there.  
><strong>"Prince…"<br>"What?"  
>"Do you love me?"<br>"Gui can we save this conversation for another time I-  
>"I just need to know!"<br>"Yes…" **I replied quietly, Gui immediately broke into a victory dance. Everyone froze up and just stared at him, meanwhile I just face palmed.  
>"Who thinks I should knock him out and drag him there?" I asked. Gui immediately stopped, freezing with his arms in the air, staring at me worriedly. Wolf looked like he was contemplating the idea meanwhile everyone else shook their heads.<br>"Awww, I thought it was a good idea," I whined. Meanwhile Gui stuck out his bottom lip at me, I hit him 'round the back of the head playfully as I walked past. He smiled as he realized I wasn't going to attack him anytime soon.**  
><strong>

We all reached the Ice Fields and already we were encountering ice wolves. My Dao was dripping with blood and I had a load of loot to hand over to Yulian too. She seemed impressed as I managed to find a Yeti that had a precious Jewel. I noticed Gui's shots weren't quite as accurate as usual… I hoped this wouldn't carry on for too long, I'd barely gotten out of my last fight with some abominable snow man as he managed to miss.

"Gui! Get your act together!" I cried out as he nearly shot me again.  
>"Sorry my Lord, I was distracted by your royal beauty," he replied staring at me, with a day dreaming face on. I finished off the monster I was fighting, I then turned around a fire in my eyes and began marching toward Gui, his dumb expression turned to one of confusion…<br>"You have one more chance or I will beat you to a bloody mess Gui, get your act together and start shooting properly, there will be time for goofing around later."  
>After that Gui's aim was perfect… and at times he was so steady he looked like a statue as he aimed… I wasn't sure if that was from the freezing cold or the fact that I'd just threatened him… either way we were starting to kill monsters a lot quicker, which also meant gaining plenty of loot.<br>"Why did we have to come all the way to the ice fields, it's cold!" Doll whined eating an icicle like a lollypop.  
>"Because we're less likely to be disturbed here by other players, and also the monsters here are a good level for us to fight, give good exp and loot." Wolf replied. Doll nodded summoning a few more skeletons as something stirred in the snow in front of us… And then an Ice dragon seemed to erupt from the snow and flew up into the sky above us.<br>"This is not good!" I cried out… I couldn't even attack it unless it came back down! Luckily… (or was it unlucky, I'm not quite sure) it came down and landed in front of us, causing the ground to shake and snow to dislodge from some trees nearby. I unsheathed my dao readying to attack.  
>"Lolidragon…" I muttered not sure what to do as the dragon decided to let out a chilling roar and since she was my walking talking second life encyclopedia I thought I'd be best off asking her about this dragon.<br>"What?" she replied.  
>"What does the icedragon do?"<br>"Rather than breathing fire it'll attack us with hail. It also has icicles on it's tail so watch out-  
>I leapt away just as it began to swing that monstrous tail toward me, instead it just hit one of Gui's arrows out the way as he shot at it.<br>I knew that this was gonna be fight I would not forget…

A/N Sorry for the suspense ^^; I like a little suspense sometimes though.


	3. How I realised my love for Gui

A/N Sorry but I'm gonna keep you in suspense for a little longer and not get on with the battle, meanwhile I will give you a chapter on how Prince came to realise his/her feelings for Gui (I hadn't thought much about it before but since ChibiNekoDemonLover suggested it, I thought I'd get on with it ASAP) ~

I wasn't quite sure when I first started to fall for Gui, but I know I realised it when I was sat in class doodling a picture of Prince killing him instead of actually paying attention, he was endlessly tattling on about Prince after _someone_ (JING I HATE YOU!) brought Prince up... I'd sat there and realised, just as Gui spent all his time talking about me and chasing me... I spent a lot of time thinking about him, and whenever he wasn't actually around, I got worried or felt disappointed... At first I thought I'd developed an obsession for him... but instead realised I might actually have some feelings for him... however sadistic it suddenly made me feel. In my thought I'd dropped my pen, blushed bright red and leant over to pick it up, discreetly covering my doodle with my pencil case as I did so. I'd hung my head trying to hide from everyone's gazes, when I'd glanced up and noticed Gui smiling... no... almost laughing before he turned around to carry on his lecture. By this point my face had been burning red hot and I couldn't wait to get out of the class.

That evening I'd gone to the library to do some studying, after my sudden realisation that I had some kind of feelings for Gui... maybe even love... I wanted to prolong the amount of time before I saw him again... and somehow studying in the library seemed to be the best option...

As I sat there minding my own business, pretending to read a couple of books in the farthest corner I could find, someone said my name.

"Feng Lan," I looked up only to see Gui, my whole stomach seemed to somersault and drop...

"Uh Professor..."

"It's unusual to see you here."

"Hm?"

"This is where I usually sit."

"Oh sorry I-

"It's okay," he replied smiling and sitting next to me, looking like he was almost laughing again, I quickly hid behind my book, trying to ignore him...

"Why're you hiding all the way back here?" he asked, I glanced over the top of my book, he was marking essays.

"I would ask you the same thing..." I replied, he laughed.

"I don't like the attention I get from a lot of female students, so I hide out here until they're all gone." It was my turn to laugh at this revelation that Gui hid in the library from girls. It was also then that I realised I quite liked him in real life... I felt a little more comfortable having a normal conversation with him... It was then that I decided I needed him to know who I was.

"I was just hiding back here to pass the time..." I replied.

"Something you're not looking forward to?"

"Yeah, as soon as I get home Yang Ming will just be yelling something at me about how hungry he is."

"And here I was thinking you were the one that ate a lot..."

I blushed furiously glaring at the book I was _'reading'_... So what if I had made him buy my a super expensive meal that one time we'd gone on a date and then devoured it all in five seconds...

And so that I guess is how I cam to pin Gui against a wall, say I want to meet him in real life and then admit my love for him...

A/N I would have made this a bit longer but then it would have just gone stupid whatever way I did it, so I just left it at this, you'll get your battle soon, I promise!


	4. Battle with the ice dragon

A/N Sorry this took a while, I've been kind of busy. Anyway, I lost my internet the other day I've got it back but I'm sat in Art right now, and I have my friend Mason sat with me… He wants to call the dragon Lolgarath… TT Right now I'm trying to remember the different moves of everyone, sorry if I get some of the names wrongs!

As the ice dragon attacked I noticed how much colder the air had become. I pulled out my sword and tried attacking it hit it with a clang but did barely any damage…

_Ice Dragon -5 HP_

"WHAT THE HELL!" I cried out staring down at my sword, I turned to Lolidragon, she just shrugged.

"Would inferno slash help?" I asked, worried about the amount of mana it would use up…

"Yeah maybe…" Lolidragon muttered quickly ducking out of the way of the dragon, I glanced over at Yulian… she looked like she was working on a meteor shower… Wolf was buffing the rest of us as quickly as possible. I noticed doll, she was summoning some flaming skeletons. Gui was firing his soul chasing arrows.

"INFERNO SLASH!" I yelled launching my attack at the dragon.

_Ice Dragon -30 HP_

"I think I'm gonna cry!" I whined staring at the minuscule amount of health the dragon had just lost.

"Lolidragon… You're a walking encyclopedia of this game right! Has this dragon ever been defeated?"

"I don't know…" she replied just as the dragons tail hit her, impaling her with an icicle an then slamming her to the ground. I froze and watched as Lolidragon became a pillar of white light and was sent off to the rebirth point. I only came back to reality quick enough to avoid an attack from the tail again. I started attacking it continuously with Inferno slash, but my mana levels were depleting quickly and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this up for too much longer…

"Yulian are you nearly done with that spell yet?"

"95% there," she replied, Gui was firing a continuous stream arrows at the dragons icy hide… He was doing minimal damage as well. He glanced at me desperately, I just sent him a look back saying, 'I can't do much damage either.'

As I slashed at the dragons diamond hard skin I heard a scream from doll, her skeletons were protecting her but they didn't look like they could last much longer as a huge clawed foot came down on them and she let out a scream before she was crushed and also turned into a pillar of white light, I was surprised Wolf was still holding out. Just as I made a stab at the dragons head Yulian yelled at us to take cover and then a load of meteors rained down on us, Gui leapt over to me and covered me protecting me…

"GUI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled.

"I'm protecting you with my body!"

"You idiot!"

"What!" he cried out.

"It doesn't matter," I grumbled lying there as we tried not to get hit by Yulians Meteor shower… When it was over we got up and I was immediately flung to the side by the dragons tail… IT WAS STILL ALIVE!

I looked around, Yulian and Wolf were gone… they must have got caught in the meteor shower… I looked up at the dragon, it'd taken a ton of damage. It took off into the air, I sighed in relief… and in annoyance too that we couldn't take the loot.

I noticed Gui staring at me and I stared back, just then I noticed the dragon flying down above us, everyone else was dead… Its health was almost all gone, I threw my sword at the dragon hitting it straight between the eyes and it burst into millions of shards of ice, my black dao falling back down hit the ground and just stood there looking triumphantly… Even though it was just a sword… I walked forward, pulling it out of the ground and walking toward Gui.

"Prince why don't you go get the loot…" He muttered as I came close to him.

"Oh yeah the loot!" I cried out turning back… he looked a bit disappointed, as I rooted around trying to find some loot…

"We'd better hope nothing else turns up to attack us…" I muttered as I pulled out some really valuable stuff.

"Yulian is gonna love us," I muttered looking up at Gui, he was closer than I'd expected and I blushed a little, quickly lowering my head and picking up some more loot… Gui wrapped his arms around me.

"Gui!" I cried out looking up at him, he leant in as if he was gonna kiss me and then…

"HEY PRINCE! YOU KILLED IT!" I heard Lolidragon say, quickly I pushed Gui off and ran over to the others who were just landing on the flying carpet with Sunshine.

"Shall we get going?" Gui asked walking over smiling. Lolidragon glanced at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, we'd better get going… Yulian will need to get the money from the loot anyway."

A/N Sorry if this was weird or didn't make much sense, but I quite like this chapter… I might end up editing it, but I have just gone and wrote the whole thing during an art lesson.


End file.
